Secrets of the Snowflake
by Anna Summer Elsa Frost
Summary: Elsa's dead. Anna is not able to cope up with the demise of her dearest sister. She is determined to bring her back from dead. #Post-frozen #Elsanna #Romance #Angst Warning: Elsanna ahead! Don't like it, don't read it. Ratings can go higher in the coming chapters. Enjoy;)
1. The Storm

**The storm**

It was the start of the summer although inside the castle winter still prevailed. Things were out of place as was the chilly storm roaring across the hallways. Maids and servants were all lined up near the queen's chamber for any further instruction from the doctor. The new queen's life was draining out with each passing second and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The only source of light in the room was a candle flickering like the queen's breathe. The whole kingdom was frightened by this sudden disease. The staff and the servants were traumatized. The close relatives were disheveled.

The only person who had still a very thin line of hope was the royal sister. In her life she had never been afraid of anything. Her cheerful spirit had been shattered once when their parents died but never lost. Now that she saw her snowflake, her other part of her life die infront of her eyes, she could not think anything coherently. Only one thought popping always- this is not happening, she's not going to die, I won't let her die, not on my watch.

Elsa had been strong, powerful and had a very good hold of her magic, just a week ago. Then it all started with a mild fever. Like the storm which froze the fjord, it grew and ended up hovering over the very life of Anna's dearest sister. Her breaths were becoming coarser, labored. The end was near. She looked into her baby blue eyes- the unique shade of blue-ish green or greenish blue and a faint smile played on her lips.

" _I love you, Anna"_

Cries throughout the castle echoed as the deep blue eyes shut forever. Staff and maids were almost screaming their lungs out and crying the queen's name in mourning. Church bells started ringing. The kingdom lost its happiness. Earth lost its divineness. People lost their Goddess in the form of a human. But foremost of all, Anna lost her one and only one true love.

Anna. She was standing still like a rock. It didn't really register in her mind.

" _No this can't be….this is just a nightmare I am dreaming. I just need to wake up from my sleep."_

And so she did. But only to find the queen's bed chamber empty as she had found out from the past few days. Or weeks? How does it matter now? Elsa is not here anymore.

Anna's POV

My eyes still soaked up by the tears I had shredded at night I suppose. I sneak out of the bed to Elsa's study. The servants had somehow kept this place out of reach from everyone because many confidential documents and texts are kept here. But this sternness doesn't apply on me. And most importantly I feel closest to Elsa here. It's as if she's sitting on her chair scribbling something on the document and I am about to playfully convince her to join me to bed so that I can snuggle with her. Although we would have ended up on the couch instead. Everytime. But not tonight though.

I sit on one of the chair excluding the one on which Elsa used to sit. It's too precious for me to sit on it. Her touch is still present on it.

 _Elsa?_

Her name sounds so new to me now as if nobody will give me a response when I utter that name. She would have simply stated, _"Yes Anna?"_ the way she used to call my name. A slight hint of huskiness, curiousness and mischief. Nobody would ever be able to call my name in that way. Not even Kristoff. I know he loves me and I love him too but he cannot take Elsa's place. Never.

I stare at the ceiling. Some time ago, snow would have dusted it if Elsa would have been feeling tensed or nervous about something. Now I only see the plain roof. Blank. Just like my life. It's as if my soul has left my body. I have stopped functioning properly without her. But what can I do? She was my life breath after all.

My heart is yet not convinced that she's gone. She's here somewhere playing hide and seek like we used to play as children. She's here.

I stand up and walk towards the book shelf where Elsa's favorite book collection was kept. I take a look at all the different novels.

 _She had no fix genre_

So like her.

She was a mystery to me. Her powers as well. It would get overpowered by her emotions. Her moods. But foremost of all, her love. For me.

Muffled cries can be heard from the study. I really need to keep a check on myself. This is going out of hands. Somehow, I have to bring my happiness back and that means I need to bring Elsa back. I don't know how? But I will.

My blurry eyes seem to again gain their focus and I search a certain thing which Elsa never allowed me to touch. _Her diary._

Of course, she wasn't a fool to keep it here where I could easily peep into it. _There has to be something in that diary which can help me get her back from the dead._ After frantically searching the whole room with zero possibility of finding it anywhere else, I sit down on the floor over the carpet. Damn, I am tired.

Then I notice. The carpet is very unusual in itself. It is kept over a very small portion of the floor. I wonder why? Many times I have been here but never once thought of this queer arrangement. And it doesn't even look that classy. Unlike Elsa who always wanted everything to be perfect. Every little intrinsic detail just like her skin and her color needed to be perfect. Oh my dearest, Elsa. Stop it. I'm again losing focus.

I push the carpet only to get stunned by something underneath. A door to an underground passageway. I wonder where it leads to. My mind keeps reminding me to find the diary but my curiosity wins over it and I'm walking down through very steepy stairs. Finally I feel the ground underneath. And to my surprise I am standing in a very small chamber fitted only for one person and it is filled with books of all sorts.

All the books having a fixed genre. Magic. I start searching through those books to find something useful. These books are based on different types of powers a human can be born with, how to control each of them, how to manipulate it, how to bring destruction or reconstruct. Every type is present. And astonishingly, the author is the same- Elsa.

I flip through some pages. Her handwriting- so beautiful, so eloquent in itself. One or two drops of tears fall to the floor. I avoid falling them over the pages though.

Amidst all those books finally I find what I was searching for. _Her diary._

Now that I have it, I find myself hesitating to open it. What if I was a burden to her? Always ruining her big moments?

 _No, Elsa won't think or write about me in that way_

I convince myself and open it. A sudden enchantment happens within fraction of seconds. I am engulfed by a luminous source inside the diary. The diary falls with a thud to the ground.

To be continued…..


	2. The Secrets Revealed

**The Secrets Revealed**

For minutes I feel only the sensations of being inside some kind of light tunnel. There's nothing absolutely although it's as if some kind of force like gravity pulling me in into an unknown destination. Finally, when the force subsides, I feel my eyes adjust to the surrounding.

Red. Pink. These are the prominent colors surrounding me when I realize that I'm standing in the rose garden of the royal household. My sensations draws me in towards the front side of the castle. Now I'm standing infront of the main gate and unlike the time when it was always kept shut I see it open and can see guards guarding it. I have never seen these guards before. Maybe in my lamenting period, the caretaker of the castle, Samuel, must have appointed them. I walk past them. It's as if they don't notice me at all. No curtsy. Not even a salute. Nevermind. It doesn't matter to me now who does and who doesn't show respect to me.

The castle from inside looks renovated and anew just like my childhood times. How did the servants manage to renovate it after the demise of Elsa? Was I so oblivious to everything these past few days?

And then I get all of my answers to questions at once.

I see King Agnarr and Queen Idunn sitting on the thrones in the main hall discussing some issues related to finances with the ministers. _My parents. They are alive?_

 _What is this happening? Some kind of sorcery? Where am I exactly? Does heaven look like my own home-the castle?_

I then notice my maid Gerda passing by and try to stop her. She looks so young and beautiful. _Is this some kind of spell making the dead come from living and making old people become young?_ She doesn't even listen to me calling her name and disappears into the hallway. I again notice another servant Kai. He also looks young. Now I'm determined to stop him and know what's going on? I stand right infront of him and say- "Hi Kai. What's going on?" He never notices me as if I don't exist and pass right through me.

I am shell shocked. _What just happened? Am I dead?_

I stop myself from panicking and think over everything. I was at the chamber holding Elsa's diary in my hand. When I opened it some spell forced me into it. Now I know. This is not the present where Elsa's dead. This is the past and that too Elsa's past. These are her memories and I am the chosen one to watch it. This is the diary coming alive and presenting me with Elsa's point of view over everything.

I look at my parents sitting at their thrones smiling and listening to the ministers one by one. There is a sadness both of them are trying their best to suppress. One of the ministers asks them about the heir and their mask breaks a little and face falls subsequently. They definitely look sad now and my mother is almost at the verge of tears. My father pacifies her and then addresses the court-"I know we have been trying our best to have a child but my wife has complications and I as her lover do not wish to take another queen so we have decided to meet a famous hermit in Asia who can magically help us conceive a baby. Please be supportive and let us do what we think is the best for us."

The ministers agree to their pleading and allow them for the journey to Asia.

 _I wonder why this incident is present in Elsa's memory. Elsa has not even taken birth at this point of time. So logically speaking, this should not be a part of her memory where our parents are grieving at their inability to bear a child._

The day ends and with the morning descending its bright color my parents leave for the voyage leaving the kingdom in the hands of their loyal servant and caretaker, Samuel, who looks very young almost my present age.

I am taken all of a sudden to another instance of Elsa's memory. _Or I don't know what's going on anymore._

The ship in which my parents are travelling loses its direction and reaches an unknown island. This island is enchanting and mysterious. The island is subjected to winter when its surrounding sea doesn't even contain an inch of ice or glacier. My parents don't have an option but to stay in that island for a while until the captain figures out the way to home. They won't risk their lives going to Asia with the amount of food and water they are carrying when they don't even know how many days they need to spend on this island.

The ship does have supply of warm and woolen clothes for the harsh weather condition although still the island is mystifying. My parents start exploring the island. All in all winter seems beautiful and enchanting. The trees have unique ice crystal structures over them just like jewelries. The snow is shining and almost illuminating. This winter amidst this island reminds me of Elsa. Unlike the normal winter which froze everything, Elsa's created winter was beautiful and life giving just like she made Olaf, the snowman and gave him life. All of a sudden my parents reach a tomb where the statue of Goddess of Winter, Skadi is kept.

Now they realize that they have come to a forbidden island where the Goddess of Winter resides. They seek forgiveness and humbly seek permission to leave when all of a sudden, the place gets illuminated by light and a higher supernatural being comes into view. She is carrying a bow and some arrows on her back and from her attire she looks like a hunter. She has deep blue eyes, golden hair and alabaster skin just like Elsa. From the way she looks one can easily confuse her to be Elsa's sister. She is smiling lightly and my parents observe that in her arms a small bundle is cradled.

They look closer and see tiny hands, baby blue eyes and rosy lips. A tiny infant in her mother's bosom.

The Goddess addresses my parents and tells them of her visit.

"King Agnarr and Queen Idunn, I know for what purpose you had started the voyage and got lost instead. But fate has its own ways to fulfill the wishes of good people. I present you my daughter Elsa. She is born with magical powers to control ice and winter. Keep her safe and cherish the feeling of parenthood. Also you must know that Queen Idunn would be able to give birth to a child of your own blood. Remember that child is the true love and soul mate of Elsa. I warn you, never try to separate them from each other or else your actions will come with their consequences. "

With this she hands Elsa to my parents and disappears. I am stunned and so lost at words.

 _Elsa is not my real sister. And my parents hid this secret all these years? Why?_

 _And what did the Goddess say of Elsa being her daughter? That means if Elsa is her daughter; she's immortal?!_

To be continued...


	3. Fate Intruded

**Fate Intruded**

 _Why would they hide such a big secret from me? And did Elsa know about this?_

I'm freaking out. First of all, I don't really know where I am stuck. Are these just illusions or actually they are Elsa's memories? Secondly, if they are then she's not my real sister and she is an immortal.

My childhood experience in studies is not very convincing because most of the times I would create mishap to avoid it. But by far the little knowledge I have, fairy tales and folklores assures that immortal is someone who never dies. If that is true then Elsa is ALIVE?!

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

I know nobody's going to hear me in this make-believe world but atleast I want to scream my lungs out. To my astonishment and relief somebody actually hears my pleading and all of a sudden all the moving images of people and Elsa around me, stands still. Like time has itself stopped. In my view comes a higher familiar being. Sapphire gaze, golden hair and porcelain skin. The attire of a hunter.

She addresses me with the following message,

"Anna, I'm Skadi the Goddess of Winter. You already know about me it seems. Now I wanted to tell you that whatever till now you have seen are indeed Elsa's memory and apart from that whatever you see which don't contain Elsa are indeed the glimpses of the past. They shaped Elsa's future. So they are as important as her memories. Now, you must know that the diary you had opened previously is not a mere diary but an enchanted one. Ofcourse, by now, you are well aware of it. The diary is a wish granting diary. It grants three wishes of the person who gets trapped into it. Your first wish is already granted. You wanted to know the truth right?"

"But this is sort of cheating isn't it? I mean I didn't know that the diary grants wishes or I would have wished for something wisely." I say.

She smiles at me and continues,

"Spells don't work like that, dear. Sometimes you don't know what you're choosing and it does happen. Well for the truth part, that is not all. As you are so anxious to know if Elsa's alive. Yes she is and yes, she's an immortal. She has confined to you for this purpose that you hide her secret from the world. Right now, there are other things which are more important than her re- appearance. And she wants to keep her place of hiding a secret until the time is right to reveal herself. Also, she knew that you will somehow try to bring her back to life, so she left this diary for you to reveal her deepest secrets to you. Now it's upto you if you want to continue watching her memories till it ends on its own or just make another wish and leave."

"But why? Why is she hiding again from me? Elsa, why did she fake her own death?" now I'm at the verge of tears.

The Goddess keeps her hand on my shoulder and squeezes lightly. Her hand is pleasantly cool just like Elsa's.

She then says,

"This is for the best. Wars and battle awaits her future. She's preparing for it. As of now, anyone remotely close to her except you can be a potential danger. Immortals live forever until someone equivalent kills them."

She gives me a knowing smile then continues,

"So it is for the best if people assume that she is dead. Do you know why her last wish before her fake death was to keep her body in the ice castle?"

I move my head in both directions negating the fact that I don't know why? And suddenly I remember that time when after her fake death her body was safely kept in the ice castle and Marshmallow was assigned the duty of guarding it.

She continues,

"That is because her body is kept unharmed even in that unconscious state. Her ice castle is the extension of Elsa herself. So if something happens to Elsa, her ice castle will no longer be present at the top of the mountain. It will get destroyed within minutes. That's why she felt the need to be taken in her unconscious state to her castle because she's safe there. Although now she's no longer present there. Another thing you should know is that her powers are not just confined to creating ice. But since she is immortal she can easily control her body movements as well. That's why she can fake her own death. Now that you know the truth my advent here is complete. Before I leave, I need to tell you that choose the other two wishes wisely and at the right time."

And as spontaneously as she had appeared, she vanishes into thin air.

Now the memories continue their movements, I know for one thing that Elsa is alive. Nothing else matters to me. And if she has insisted to see her memories I definitely will. So, I continue to watch them.

I get transported into yet another precious memory of Elsa's. A day almost three years later from the day my parents fostered her. A day it seems she cherishes. A summer day with the sun shining brightly. The day I was born.

Little Elsa roaming in the garden with my father.

"How much more time, father?" she says almost jumping on her feet. Little Elsa is so restless unlike the Elsa I knew. Her beautiful porcelain hair so lustrous that it seems that it is trapping the sunlight and reflecting a golden color. Her baby cheeks are rosy in hue. Her deep blue eyes are playful and restless. And there is a twinkling of mischief in her eyes.

"A little bit more, sweetheart." My father replies smiling weakly. It seems as if he's tired and didn't get much sleep taking care of his wife.

"But you told the same thing hours ago. I want to see the baby!" she pouts. So cute. I feel a sense of happiness running through my body that Elsa had been so impatient for my arrival. Then, I see Gerda approaching both of them.

"Congratulations Sir! It's a baby girl." The news should have made my father happy but his face falls dramatically. Elsa is jumping and giggling hearing the news.

"Let's go father!" she almost drags my father towards the castle.

Upon entering my mother's chamber I see the same fallen expression on my mother's face which matches my father's. I really don't get why they aren't happy that I'm born to them. That a baby girl is born to them. _Baby girl?_

Then the realization strikes me like a sword. They were expecting a baby boy so that the words of the Goddess could come true and Elsa would get a lover in the form of their child.

Elsa sees me for the first time wrapped in warm clothes. I'm so fragile. She watches me with wonder and affection. She pleads mom to give the baby to her. Mom complies. She takes me for the first time in her arms. I can't stop the tears rolling down from my eyes. She kisses my forehead, my eyes and my lips. And then whispers-"Hi little one, I promise you today I will protect you with all my life. Grow up fast so that we can play and chat together. Oh, you have so many freckles!" and then she kisses both my cheeks. My mother smiles fondly at her then looks at my father.

"We must visit the trolls." That is the first thing mom tells in this moment.

"Yes. You're right. But no need to take the girls out there amidst the woods. Also you take rest. I'll go by myself." Dad tells her.

"Take Elsa with you. Maybe the troll would like to see her." mom replies.

She gives a knowing look to him. He understands.

"Very well then. We will leave today itself."

The images change and I reach the woods- the home of the trolls.

My father is carrying a sleeping Elsa in his arms. She must have gotten tired by the long journey to the woods. He very gently keeps her on a nearby grass bed. The trolls appear infront of him. Grand Pabbie comes at the front to talk to him.

"Who are you intruding at our place?" his voice is stern.

"I'm the King of Arendelle seeking help from you divine creatures" my father replies.

Grand pabbie softens a little then asks.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" Pabbie says.

"I wanted some suggestions regarding a problem. You see the girl, Elsa sleeping over the grass bed is not my actual daughter. She's the daughter of Skadi, the Goddess of Winter. She was given as a blessing to us because my wife was not able to conceive a baby. She gave us a boon that a child of our own blood will be born to us and that child would be the lover of Elsa in future." My father sighs.

"So far so good. Then?"

"Today my wife gave birth to a child. She's a girl. And apparently from her conditions our physician says she won't be able to have another child in future, ever. That means my daughter is the lover of Elsa? That is just not acceptable. That is an abominable act. This sort of love has only the place of hell for the lovers. Please help us out of this misery. If whatever the Goddess said turns out to be true then our whole kingdom will perish." My father pleads.

"I see. So you believe the love of two girls can bring shame to your royal family?" Grandpa asks.

"Yes that's what it is." My father flushes with embarrassment.

"Very well then. Make both of them related to your blood line. If both of them are real sisters then they won't remotely think about being lovers. But remember if you will try to change the fate you will have to suffer its consequences." Pabbie answers back.

My father's face lit up with sudden hope and excitement.

"Nothing is more important than our family's reputation so I am not really worried about the consequences as long as everything is normal and right according to the belief system and norms." He says.

He then takes permission to leave and cradles sleeping Elsa in his arms who is still sound asleep and walks away. Upon reaching the castle he delivers this good news to my mother and both of them decide to keep Elsa's origin a secret from even the staff and the closest loyal servants.

I feel enraged and humiliated. _How could my parents do this to us? How could they separate two lovers in so cruel manner? I know they were trying to protect us from the society but they didn't consider the fate, its consequences, how this will affect us and most of all how do we both feel for each other?_

 _Then I take a moment to think about Elsa as an individual and not as my sister. She's a person without whom it's impossible for me to survive. She's most important person to me. Somehow I know I had always known that fact I don't love her as a sister but more. Never did I bother to acknowledge it but it was buried deep within my soul. So, if I'm honest to myself then I am in love with her. More than any love I have ever experienced. More than I have ever loved Kristoff. Because most of the times I would be with him, I would only think of Elsa. And to top it all, our love can actually thaw the winter. So that clearly means I am in love with Elsa._

To be continued…


	4. If only I knew

**A/N-**

 **Hello Folks! Great to know that you guys are reading my story. I didn't write any A/N in the previous chapters. But this is a crucial one. Things might feel a little bit slow but the story is building up with these subtle changes. Hope you all will notice it. And please review it. It means alot to me.**

 **Also if you're not Elsanna fan then you're free to leave this story because things will start taking an interesting turn now.**

 **To all those readers who stick to this story, thanks for reading it!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it;)**

 **If only I knew**

 _I am in love with Elsa_. I feel all of a sudden so giddy at this realization. Elsa, oh Elsa! I can't stop thinking about her now. _Her beautiful blonde hair so lustrous that it seems to trap the sunshine, her beautiful alabaster skin so soft that Cupid wishes her to be his lover, her sapphire eyes hiding the depths of the ocean and shimmering like the blue water of the sea, her rosy lips remind me of the red tulip and her sparkly teeth shine like the diamonds evenly placed on the Earth's crust._ Such is her beauty that everytime I look at her I get mesmerized. I definitely love her from the bottom of my heart and I am willing to sacrifice my life again and again for her. She's worth it.

The memories continue with their ongoing story.

Now I see the accident happening which was the cause of our separation. Seriously though, it was my fault for being so reckless and swift. Elsa was only trying to save me but her aim missed the right place and instead hit my head because she slipped into the ice. This was completely an accident. I don't really understand why our parents took such a severe step to completely detach Elsa from me. Well it's possible I guess because if they can hide Elsa's origin from me then they can do anything! And all these years I thought that Elsa was being so mean to me. Oh! I was being so stupid. If only I knew how much suffering she was going through. I would never let this happen at the first place.

I see many memories one by one and then all of a sudden I feel that something _intense_ is about to be shown to me.

The rose garden. Elsa is sitting under a tree reading a book. She has grown into a women. I see myself too. I on the other hand am still in my teenage years maybe fifteen. Yes, that's the age. This is the time when mama and papa died in the voyage. This memory takes place after a month or so that tragic event. She is very quietly reading her book with the same grace and poise she always carries. Suddenly, she notices me riding a horse on the opposite side of the rose garden. I'm giggling and laughing trying my best to control my demeanor. But I remember I was so excited for my final lesson of horse riding that I left my tutor running behind me and my horse at a faraway distance from the practice arena.

That Anna from the past never noticed that Elsa was observing her from the rose garden. But I do take a good look. Elsa's cheeks burn up.

She's blushing. Looking at me.

I suddenly feel pride and a little bit of something else. An anticipation to an unknown realm.

"She's so beautiful. Her laughter can light up the whole place."

This voice? This voice is Elsa's. But the Elsa in the memory isn't talking or even whispering. Then?

Now I get it, she's thinking.

 _Okay. This is kind of embarrassing and awkward to hear whatever she's thinking._

She continues thinking,

"Her voice travels straight through my heart and strikes an unknown string. My whole being starts reverberating to that rhythm. Is it even possible to love a sister so much? Or is this strange? Because whatever love I have read in novels and whatever romance I had been introduced to through books all seems to get redirected to Anna. Anna. The only one for me. I don't often see her except for the dinner time and some encounters while crossing through the hallways but still my love hasn't lessened since the beginning. I love her more each day. And there's nothing I can do about it. She will never know how much I want her, I need her- to be at my side forever. After all these years, still everything feels the same. Every second, every minute I love her even more than before. And this is going to be this way. Always."

"Oh! What am I even thinking? For God's sake, she is my sister. I shouldn't harbor such feelings for her. One day, she will marry a prince or a king and leave me. Yes. That's exactly what's going to happen. And she will never love me back, not sisterly as well, after all these years I have ignored her. I tried to not hear her plead each day to play with her. Oh, Anna! I would have loved to play with you. Ofcourse, I wanted to build not just one but millions of snow man with you. But I am dangerous. I will harm you. So it's better this way I guess. For her to hate me. Despise me. That way she will never get hurt. She will live a happy life. Doesn't matter if I'm not the one making her happy. She will get someone better than me."

Elsa is smiling but a single tear drop falls from her eyes. The tear pierces my heart like a knife. I feel the intense pain she went through all these years. She wipes it away and leaves the garden to her chambers.

 _Oh Elsa! If only I knew…._

To be continued...


	5. The Coronation Day Part-1

**The Coronation Day Part-1**

 **A/N- Hello everyone! Great to come back again. So here's another chapter. Hope you will like it and ya let me know your thoughts via reviewing.**

 **No flames though.**

 **And ya I don't own any frozen character or their songs. I just don't own Disney. But this story is mine. So, enjoy ;)**

Time flies off and so does the memories.

It's the coronation day. I see myself roaming around and singing my heart out. Little did I know, that someone had observed all of my state of being frantic that day. Elsa peeks from her room. Then she takes a look at the hallway. Finding me nowhere, she tries the gallery room. Behind the half-open door, she observes me singing to Joan.

The thought makes me freak out now. She was indeed watching me singing and talking to a picture. Great! Now, let me die of embarrassment.

Anna in the memory is singing with excitement about her lover and gives the following description-"Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face….."

I'm surprised to see Elsa blushing and smiling. Even if it's just a memory but it's so nice to see her smile. Maybe she finds this scene quite amusing. But then why the rosy hue of her cheeks?

Then she starts thinking and I get my answer-

" _No way! Anna! She is talking about me._ _ **A beautiful stranger tall and fair**_ _. According to her, I am beautiful. Even though she didn't ever say it out loud, her gaze says it all. There's so much longingness in her eyes for me and whenever she would see me in our rare encounters, her face flushes and she starts to laugh awkwardly which is absolutely adorable. Also, I am a stranger to her. After all these years of separation, we hardly know each other. It's like living under the same roof with a complete stranger. And yes, I am taller than her and slightly fairer than her. Not that I dislike her complexion. Her freckled lightly tanned skin is to die for! Stop thinking like that, Elsa!"_

She chides herself. Although I can't hide my flushing face now. She loves me and on top of that, she finds me appealing! I squeal in happiness. This is so exciting to get to see Elsa's memory and observe all the subtle details of it.

Although, now when I think of the song I sang, I really do feel that my subconscious mind was actually thinking of Elsa while singing. Because nobody does fit the description except her.

The Anna in memory continues to sing-"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've had so far, for the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun, for the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone, and I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance…."

Elsa continues with her rant in her mind, " _She's not thinking about me. She's thinking about a prince. She mentioned it in her song._ _ **She suddenly sees him standing there and not her**_ _. So, just stop with all these perverted thoughts."_

No. Elsa. It's not like that what you think. I suddenly realize she's shutting herself out again from me. All these years, I have only wanted Elsa. Why couldn't she just accept it and see beyond her fears? Maybe life had to teach her this lesson. So she would never fear her magic. And she would never fear to be who she is. Because I love her for who she is.

And now when I think of it, I realize that the people I thought I loved were nothing but resembled Elsa in some way. Even though I feel I'm being awfully cruel and rude to them but I can't help to think this way like Kristoff has blonde hair and he cares about me. Hans was smart and sophisticated. So basically I was looking for someone who would exactly have the same qualities like Elsa. Although, no one can have all the qualities except her.

Now I see the Elsa in the memory has already gone to her study room. She starts singing too-

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know"

I get it. She is trying to control her fears and suppress her emotions. But in vain. She accidentally freezes the candle stand and pot when she rehearses for the coronation.

And the song goes on,

Elsa:  
But it's only for today  
Anna:  
It's only for today

Elsa:  
It's agony to wait  
Anna:  
It's agony to wait

Elsa:  
Tell the guards to open up the gates  
Anna:  
The gates

Anna:  
For the first time in forever  
Elsa:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see

Anna:  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
Elsa:  
Be the good girl you always have to be

Anna:  
A chance to change my lonely world  
Elsa:  
Conceal

Anna:  
A chance to find true love  
Elsa:  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Anna:  
I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

I do realize the heat of the moment. Elsa was struggling with both her fears of her magic and the feeling of being in love with me. I can now actually feel the inner turmoil she was facing. If only I had noticed. But then I was so smitten with the idea of finding my true love that I never noticed my true love was standing right next to me from all this time.

" _Love is putting someone else's need before yours_ …" Olaf once said.

Now I know Elsa had always kept her needs inside just to make things easy for me. She had willingly sacrificed her freedom years ago and so was she trying to suppress her feelings so that society won't question both of us.

Oh, Elsa! It's impossible not to love you after all you had gone through and everything you had sacrificed for my sake.

" _Some people are worth melting for_." ~Olaf softly whispered.

And yes, Elsa's love had melted the frozen me before and now has melted my heart in every way possible.

Elsa! I am so in love with you!


	6. The Coronation Day Part-2

**The Coronation Day Part-2**

 **A/N- Hi again! I couldn't wait to upload the next part! So here it is. And yes, as I said before I don't own Frozen or Disney.**

 **There will be another part to this to sum things up. So hope you will enjoy reading it!**

 **;) ;)**

If only I had noticed. But then I was so smitten with the idea of finding my true love that I never noticed my true love was standing right next to me.

The music invaded the ballroom. Horns, trumpets, euphonium. All sounds reverberated in the whole place. The castle came to life. And so did the area as people started to move with the rhythm. Then everything came to a stop as the Queen approached.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced. And with that Elsa walked with gracefulness and poise and with her head held high. The very epitome of a queen. Oh ya! She is the queen after all.

Next, I saw myself entering the ballroom with unsure and clumsy steps which were not at all princess-ly as Kai announced of my arrival. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

I waved my hand looking at a friend from town and then my nerves seemed to malfunction just to look at the awfully large crowd gathered in the ballroom and I stopped mid-step from where I had to actually stand. Kai almost pushed me up with one hand as if I was an immovable object and placed me next to Elsa.

"Here? You sure? cuz I don't think I'm supposed to…Oh! Okay!"

I suddenly realized the close proximity with Elsa and I backed up a little. Now when I think of it, it all feels so weird to actually feel awkward when standing next to your sister. Because in all honesty, when I look at the Anna in memory, I feel it's more like I was being introduced to a charming and gorgeous suitor rather than bonding again with my sister.

"Hi" a sultry voice startled me from my dreaminess.

For one second, I wondered who hi-ed me. No way! Elsa?! Then I turned my head to meet my eyes with the beautiful sapphire gaze awaiting mine. And I knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Hi…Hi me? Oh um hi?!" I was still unsure of my being all of a sudden so lucky.

"You're looking beautiful." she said bashfully.

Oh yes! She complimented me! Wow! That's an accomplishment. Well played, Anna! Even though it's just a memory I pat myself mentally for it again.

And then I stuttered completely ruining the moment,

"Thank you! You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller. But more..more beautiful."

I expected her to mock me for my blabbering but on the contrary, she thought, " _Wow! Anna is so adorable. I wish I could kiss her right away!"_

Whoa! That's huge admittance there! I'm flabbergasted. I'm still not well acquainted with the fact that I'm able to hear whatever Elsa is thinking in the memory.

Instead of saying that out loud she instead replied with a soft yet sensual thank you!

" _Keep going, Elsa. Keep up with the conversation_ " she mentally admonished.

"So…this is what a party looks like" she tilted her head towards the crowd.

I remember feeling suddenly warm at her compliment and couldn't get rid of that feeling. So I spilled the truth at that moment.

"It's warmer than I thought."

She nodded softly.

Suddenly my nose was assaulted with the delicious smell of something and as if Elsa had read my mind asked me.

"What is that amazing smell?"

We sniffed together the delectable air and ended up responding together in a breath.

"Chocolate!" and then started giggling.

She quickly averted her gaze but I still continued looking at her. Then all of a sudden a question popped in my mind. What if I claimed Elsa's first dance? It was totally sisterly, wasn't it?

And now when I think of it, a blush quickly creeps up my neck. It would have been totally not-so-sisterly!

I was going to ask her for her first dance that the Duke stepped in.

And I am glad that Kai had intervened and saved me from further embarrassment.

"Your Majesty! The Duke of Weaseltown!"

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton." the Duke corrected him seemed offended.

He continued,

"Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." And then with a swift and ferocious movement, he bowed down and his wig got displaced from his head and the shining skin of his head appeared spontaneously.

Elsa and I ended up laughing and snorting unqueenly and un-princessly. But Elsa composed herself first and cleared her throat and said,

"Ah! Thank you! Only I don't dance…..but my sister does"

"Oh!" the Duke exclaimed.

I laughed thinking that I am so clumsy perhaps the Duke would have noticed the way I entered.

Instead of repelling for which I would have been glad, he held my hand and dragged me.

"What?"

"Lucky you!"

"Oh! I don't think so…."

"If you soon, let me know I'll catch you." He shouted to Elsa.

I was almost trying my best to extend my other hand and grab Elsa so that he stops dragging me but failed.

I heard her murmur a Sorry.

But I knew she wasn't. She was completely amused by watching me dance with a man who dances like a monkey and wobbles like a chicken and almost killed me with his boots.

At some point, he flipped me upside down and I could see Elsa still silently laughing. Oh! I would totally get you for this.

But soon the dance was over and tired and exhausted I returned to Elsa.

I heard him shout from somewhere,

"Let me know when you're up for another round, lady"

"Never" I mentally decided.

She started giggling again,

"Well, he was spritely."

"Especially for a man in heels" I tried to ease the pain in my feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a slight hint of concern.

Okay? I was amazing. I was with Elsa. Is that even a question to ask?

"I have never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too." She softly spoke.

" _Of course, I want it too, Anna. I want all of you. But I can't. I will hurt you. I am dangerous. Because I have powers with which I had once frozen your head and almost killed you and also because I have feelings for you. More than sisterly. I am a monster, Anna. I don't deserve you, Anna. I don't deserve you, my precious Anna."_

"But it can't" She replied coldly.

"Why not..I mean"

"It just can't!" she almost shouted visibly distancing me from her.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

With hoarse voice, I managed to say,

"Excuse me for a minute."

I moved away from Elsa. Although I didn't notice that time, that her gaze was fixed on me until I was lost amidst the crowd.

" _I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry."_

She kept mentally berating herself as she sniffled back her tears. _Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel._

And now when I look at her in her miserable state. I feel like shouting to her-"Elsa! Feel! Don't Conceal!"

 **To be continued…..**


	7. The Coronation Day Part-3

**The Coronation Day Part-3**

 **A/N- Welcome back! So consecutively in three days, I completed the parts of the chapter 'the Coronation Day'. Now, I think maybe I will take a break. Or not?**

 **Let's see. For now, enjoy reading the story** **;)**

 **And just so you know, the dialogs in italics highlights whatever Elsa had been thinking :)**

" _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll love you for a thousand more"~ Christina Perri**_

Feel! Don't Conceal!

I see myself dancing with Hans and then we left the room hand-in-hand. Cheesy as it seems. But now it feels annoying to look at me in the memory and going all crazy around him.

I know Anna in the memory would have gone to the tower and then would eat sandwiches and finally accept Hans' proposal. But I want to stay behind and see what Elsa was going through.

I see her standing a little distorted and confused. She had controlled her tears and didn't let them escape her eyes. The practice of thirteen years, huh?

But now I see her lost in the realm of her own thoughts.

" _I am glad she is enjoying herself now. At least, she was dancing with someone. But who is he? I have never seen him before. And how can he get so lucky to be with Anna? Have they met before? I hope not. Because even though I should be happy for her, I'm not. Because I want to be the one to dance with her, to hold her close to me, to kiss her knuckles which are so soft while asking her to dance with me, to love her more than anything or anyone in this world. But I can't. I shouldn't. Our kingdom doesn't support incest relationship like other kingdoms and on top of that, we are both women. And I don't even know if she feels anything for me in that way. I guess not after what I did to her. Why life has to be so cruel that you can't even express your true emotions to the person you love?"_

She wraps both her arms around her for comfort and starts repeating the old mantra- _Conceal! Don't feel! Don't let them know!_

Oh, Elsa! She is such a sweetheart. She felt so intensely for me and back then all I could think of was Hans.

Then Kai introduced her to the ministers of Corona and the neighboring kingdoms and for a while, she got distracted while talking to them.

Then I see myself emerge from the crowd holding Hans' hand as I dragged him towards Elsa. Seriously! I have the sudden urge to kill him right now even though I know this is just a memory.

"Elsa! I mean Queen! Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

She turned towards us and smiled at me. But looked at Hans suspiciously.

" _What is he doing with her?"_

He curtsied.

"Your Majesty."

And then I squealed in excitement.

"We would like.." I said

"..your blessing of our marriage." He completed. What? Now when I think of it, it feels so stupid. As if some kind of guessing game is going on or fill in the blanks. Ughh!

"Marriage?!" Elsa is shocked. Her formal mask broke down completely and she became absolutely stunned.

" _No this can't be…."_

"Yesss!" I squealed again. In all honesty, why I was thinking of marrying a jerk, I just don't know.

"I'm sorry I'm confused." Elsa stated.

" _He looks like a filthy beast to me. I think he manipulated my innocent Anna to marry him."_

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we will have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" As usual, I started with my blabbering.

"Here?"

" _Really? What on Earth is Anna even thinking?"_

"Absolutely!" Hans replied.

" _Nobody asked for your opinion, you idiot! I need to warn her."_

"Anna-"Elsa tried to cut in the rattle.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"I still continued rambling.

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

" _No. I can't accept it. You have fallen for a man maybe from a few days you have known. And you completely overlooked those people who really care about you?"_

"Of course, we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"still continued jabbering.

" _You waited for years for me. And now when finally the wait is over. You will marry this jerk and leave me be?"_

"Wait! Slow down! No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa clearly stated.

"Wait, what?" I was taken aback. Back then, I thought why she was trying to ruin my happiness. But now I know, she never wanted to. All she wanted to was to protect me.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa pleaded.

" _I need to tell her how I feel. Damn, be the rules! I have to come out to her. Both in terms of magic and feelings."_

"No, whatever you have to say, you…you can say to both of us." I demanded.

" _Maybe not. But at least, I can tell her that she's taking a wrong step in her life._ "

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." She let out a breath she was holding.

"You can if it's true love." I argued.

" _True love? Honestly? This man has brainwashed her. This is not love. This is infatuation maybe. But it's definitely not love. True love is what I feel for you, Anna. And yes, true love is when you will never know I love you but still I will continue loving you."_

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

" _Anna….I thought….maybe you understand me but you don't. So it's better to be a little strict as that will at least save you from ruining your precious life. I don't want you to have regrets like I have."_

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"Hans tried to interrupt but Elsa held her decision strongly.

"No, you may not. And I..I think you should go." She told with her firm voice.

And as she passed the royal handler, she ordered-

"The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" I was shocked that she could be so cruel to me. But now that I know what she was thinking, I have started to love her even more if that's even possible.

I grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled off her glove. Elsa gasped and tried to reach for the glove in panic.

" _No Anna! Don't do this."_

"Give me my glove!"

I held the glove away from Elsa.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

" _I know you're tired of me, Anna. It is better for you to live your life as you want to. After all, you're an independent woman. But I can't see you marrying anyone. So it would be better if we both lived apart. Because I can't bear this pain anymore"_

"….then leave"

I gasped. She wanted me to leave?!

But now as I hear the painful and nerve-wracking thoughts she was having, I completely understand why she was pushing me away.

She turned and rushed away.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

Everyone went silent as they witnessed both of us argue.

"Enough, Anna."

 _Conceal! Don't feel!_

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

" _I'm afraid of loving you, you dammit!"_

"I said, enough!"

Ice shot from Elsa's hand and covered and spiked the floor. Everyone gasped out in shock and backed away from the Queen.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." I heard the Duke saying from somewhere because my whole concentration was towards Elsa and what had happened just then.

"Elsa?" that was the only thing I managed to utter.

Fear. Anxiety. Hurt. Everything clouded my brain.

Elsa ran out of the castle. The memory starts progressing quickly as well. She reached the edge of the shore and the water froze under her feet.

"Elsa! Wait! Please!"

But in vain.

She glanced one last time towards me and turned away and stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly. She ran as fast as she could as the water started freezing with each step she took.

" _You will never know how much I love you."_


	8. Let It Go!

**Let It Go**

 **A/N- yes, I am back again. I know I said before that I will take a break from this story but I guess that won't happen. I'm stuck with it. And I can't keep my fingers away from writing it. So here goes nothing. This chapter is short and a little bit of, you know, adult things. Just saying! Nothing much though. But just warning you beforehand.**

 **So enjoy ;)**

" _ **Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The vacancy that sat in my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is a space that now you hold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Show me how to fight for now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You were right here all along**_

 _ **It's like you're my mirror**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My mirror staring back at me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I couldn't get any bigger**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With anyone else besides of me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And now it's clear as this promise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That we're making two reflections into one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me" ~Justin Timberlake**_

" _You will never know how much I love you"_

The memory changes. I see Elsa climbing the North Mountain. All of a sudden, she starts singing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried"

" _Yes. I tried my best to hide my magic. But couldn't. Now everyone will think I am a witch. And Anna? What would she think of me?"_

"Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know"

" _Yes, Papa. Now they know. You never told me what to do if they came to know."_

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore"

" _I will let it go. Everything. Magic as well as my feelings!"_

"Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

" _I won't mind if everyone hates me. I want to live my life in my own way."_

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all"

" _I feel powerful and free. After so many years. Now my wild side has finally unleashed."_

"It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free"

" _Nobody can stop me! No one!"_

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on"

" _I am not going to suffer again. I want to live and feel and create and love."_

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past"

" _The Past is buried far behind me. I won't look back. Just move on!"_

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway"

As always I am stunned by the beauty that is Elsa. Even though it is just a memory, Elsa in her ice dress is always appealing. Inside her ice castle, she creates many ice sculptures and tests her magic.

"There is one thing I want to do." She says.

And with a swift movement of her hand, she creates a sculpture of mine.

Whoa! That's amazing! She actually made my sculpture. So fine exquisite details. She didn't even miss a freckle. And the freckles are shining and giving the sculpture a sublime glow.

"Anna…." She reaches forward to hug my sculpture.

This piece of ice can also melt seeing such show of affection.

Then blood rushes to my cheeks and other erogenous zones when Elsa fully kisses the sculpture on the lips.

Holy Mother of all! I'm damn lucky to witness this!

" _Cold…I wonder how it would have tasted in reality. Like Chocolate maybe. Warm. Soft. Sweet."_

Ack! I am blushing profusely. What the…? Elsa is making me feel things right now and I can't even do anything about it. Oh, wait! There are two wishes left. Right? No, no. I won't waste them on something so futile. The Goddess told to use them wisely. They are not meant for satisfying needs right now.

But Elsa you're not helping!

She is trying to probe her tongue inside the mouth of the sculpture. And that's not going to happen.

I see her cute tongue peeking out of her mouth. So delicious… I mean she's so beautiful. I need to stop all these lewd thoughts from coming.

She looks at the sculpture with hooded eyes.

" _Dead eyes! So expressionless! I can create a thousand sculptures of her but I can't give them the 'Anna-ness'. I can't. Ever. That is something only my Anna has."_

She takes a step back and then moves her hand. The sculpture dissolves into snowflakes.

" _Even if it's not you. I won't destroy it. Instead, I will merge into it."_

"Dissolve in me!" she commands.

All the tiny snowflakes become one with Elsa. Her dress, her skin, her hair. They dissolve in her and she gets an ethereal glow.

So that's how she got that **spark** in her!


	9. Love will Thaw!

**Love will Thaw**

 **A/N- I was listening to "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma while writing it. And this is the result.**

 **Finally! Something happens! Or is it just imagination?**

 **Read and find out ;)**

" _ **You're the air**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I breathe!**_

 _ **I can't imagine life without your love  
And even forever don't seem like long enough**_

 _ **'Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love**_

 _ **And every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love." ~Backstreet Boys**_

My mind gets numbed. There are a lot of things to absorb and a lot of overwhelming emotions squeezing my heart in pain. Longingness. An urge to be with my beloved. Memories pass by like the hustling winds in the pastures. But I am unbothered by them now. I only long to be with the person I truly love. My bliss and my happiness are all associated with her.

She froze my heart when she was overwhelmed with fear that she had frozen the entire kingdom, the Duke's men tried to kill her in her ice castle, Hans captivated her but still, she escaped. I observe everything. But my heart is still throbbing and I can't wait to be in her loving arms.

I need her warmth to surround me and if possible then engulf me. Because all I want is Elsa.

Suddenly I am startled to hear Hans' voice,

"Elsa. You can't run from this!"

Oh! It's just a memory. Oh, wait! It's when I got frozen. Kristoff had told me afterward that Elsa had hugged me for an awfully long moment. I want to see it happening!

Elsa backed away from him.

"...Just take care of my sister."

" _I will be grateful if you keep her happy and away from me. I don't want to hurt her."_

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"What? No."

" _This can't be. Not again!"_

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..." he lied. He never tried to save me! Bastard!

Elsa's face turned ghastly as she realized what she had done.

"Your sister is dead... because of you."

" _She's dead. Because of me! I am a monster, Anna. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from myself."_

Elsa dropped to her knees. Her mind filled with despair. And with that, the swirling storm stopped. Everything became still and silence lulled in the atmosphere.

I was still trying to reach Kristoff so that he would kiss me and recover me.

But then, all thoughts of saving myself from freezing to death flew by. When I saw Hans pointing his sword to Elsa.

" _I hear him pulling out his sword. I think he is going to kill me. Let him kill me. I don't deserve to live after what I did to Anna."_

"Elsa?!"

I feel a strong sense of emotion running through my veins as I see myself jumping in front of Elsa as Hans brings his sword down.

"No!"

In a fraction of seconds, I froze completely as my last life breath escaped from my mouth. The sword hit me. The sword shattered into pieces completely. The force of it sent Hans flying back and knocked him out.

" _Did I hear Anna screaming? But she's dead, isn't she? Oh, no!"_

"Anna!"

Elsa was horrified and astounded.

" _No, I don't wanna lose you again."_

Elsa rushed to touch my cheeks as thick streams of tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, Anna...no...no, please no."

" _It should have been me. I should have died instead of you."_

Elsa wrapped her arms around my frozen self as she clung to it as if it was the only thing in this world which could save her from her miserable state.

" _Anna, please come back to me. I love you, Anna. I love you. Please…come back!"_

The image of her hugging me embeds in my mind and it feels like Eternity. Like time had stopped in that very moment.

Then magic happened. The heart which was frozen, thawed and melted. With that, I came back to life.

"Anna?"

"Oh, Elsa."

" _Love will thaw…"_

The warm body pressed against mine reminded me that I am still alive and I am still loved. Those tear-filled sapphire eyes were kissing my soul with Warmth. And Bliss. And Gratitude. And foremost of all, Love.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

" _Why?"_

"I love you."

My cheeks are suddenly warm. I put my hand and notice dampness. Hot tears trickling down my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Elsa. I want to see you. Tell you in person that I love you. Please come back. I need you, Elsa. I need you." I plead.

And suddenly I realize I made a wish.

I gasp in shock as all the memories become still like rocks. The world of memories gets illuminated by a foreign light. And all of a sudden, a familiar being appears in front of me.

"Elsa? Is this really you?"

"Anna….I'm here."

I lunge forward to wrap her into a tight embrace. Tears keep running down my cheeks. Oh, for how long did I miss this warmth? I don't even remember.

"Elsa…..I….I love you. In the love kind of way." My voice sounds so weak.

She giggles oh so sweetly while listening to my stuttering.

"I know baby." She replies with her usual huskiness.

I can't take it anymore. I crash her lips with mine.

Oh, Gods in heaven! I'm in ecstasy right now. So soft. Warm. And it tastes like mint and rosemary. Like winter with its crispness and sweetness.

My knees feel weak as I feel my consciousness fading.

The last thing I hear is a worried voice taking my name in panic- "Anna?!" as sapphire eyes barely register my mind before I fade into darkness.


	10. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

 **A/N- So here we are finally! I wonder if you guys would appreciate an epilog filled with Elsanna Smut or not? Let me know in the review section. But all in all, this story is complete.**

 **I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and likes. It meant a lot to me because this was my first Elsanna fanfic. And I fully intend to write more.**

 **Elsanna forever ;)**

" _ **When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you get what you want, but not what you need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stuck in reverse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the tears come streaming down your face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you lose something you can't replace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Could it be worse?**_

 _ **Lights will guide you home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And ignite your bones**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I will try to fix you" ~Coldplay**_

My eyes slowly adjust to the surrounding light. A familiar sweet voice calls my name.

"Anna! Oh, thank goodness!"

I manage to utter one word- "Elsa…."

"Yes, Anna. I'm here. I'm right here beside you."

"Tell me that this isn't a dream." I whisper still not accustomed to the surrounding.

I blink one or two times so that the haziness fades away. And slowly I see the enchanting immortal sitting right next to where I am laid down. Where am I anyway?

I take in the surrounding and see SNOW. Everywhere! The trees having ice crystals. Little snowmen playing in the snow. All of them resembling Olaf. What is this place?

"Let me show you that you're not dreaming."

All thoughts vanish when I feel a pair of soft and supple lips pressed against mine. The familiar taste of mint and rosemary. A curious tongue enters my mouth and dances with its companion. A soft moan escapes from my lover's mouth and even though I am weak, I feel the sudden urge to take her then and there. But soon the kiss gets over and I sit back up and look at her.

She looks at me with hooded eyes and says.

"I knew you would taste like chocolate."

I see a tinge of desire in her eyes and I feel a sudden sensation in my groin. A sudden urgency.

God! She looks so delectable.

But I push aside all these thoughts. Maybe we will both ponder on it later. But for now, I need to ask her so many things. My curiosity wins over my desire for now.

"Where are we?"

She smiles at me and replies,

"You already know."

I know? Do I? I have never been in this place. This place looks like an island from the seashore visible at a distance. Island?

Oh, my! This is the island where Goddess Skadi resides. And since Elsa is her daughter. So….she must have been to this place from the day she faked her death.

"Why?"

"Why what, Anna?"

"Why did you fake your death? Why did you make me feel so paralyzed and numbed? Did you even realize how much it will pain me?" my voice quivers.

"Anna, I am sorry for everything. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. But I couldn't risk your life."

"Risk my life?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Ever since summer returned to Arendelle, the news spread quickly that I have powers. Many people were intrigued to know the origins of such powers. Amongst them were men with genuine curiosity and men with ulterior motive like Hans. Kristoff being a wonderful yet naïve man slipped the information of my origin unintentionally to one of the men of the Duke during your birthday party when he was drunk."

"Kristoff knew?!"

"Yes. The trolls are his family. So he knew from the very beginning that we are not sisters."

"But why didn't he tell me?"

Elsa gave me a knowing smile and continued,

"Because he loves you, Anna! He thought this information might trigger the feelings buried deep within your soul. He was jealous of the potential love."

Am I that obvious? Everyone noticed my love for Elsa. Even Kristoff. Except me.

"So why did you invite the Duke in the first place?"

"I didn't invite him, Anna. But I couldn't stop people of Weselton attending your birthday party. Weselton was our ally after all and supported us in trade and commerce after the signing of peace treaties."

Oh! Something related to business. But anyways,

"So what happened after that?"

"That person was a sorcerer and the right hand of the Duke. The Duke still felt humiliated after we closed the major trades with him. Filled with anger, he used the leaked information in his favor. He came to know about the fact that only a powerful sorcerer or someone equivalent could kill me. So he assigned him to take away my life. But he warned him that nobody should come to know about the conspiracy."

That old freaking man! How could he…?

"I didn't know anything about it at all. Until my real mother appeared one day and told me everything. After the birthday party, you took care of me. Gave me medicine and went to the kitchen to prepare soup for me with your own hands."

"Yes, how could I forget that day?"

"When you returned, I was a completely different person. I knew everything. And the conspiracy. My mother had appeared in that interval of time to reveal the truth."

So that's why she was behaving so differently. Different. But good different. Her hugs and caresses had become a little bit intense after that.

"My mother had warned me that he had cast a spell on the person I truly love because that will make me weak and fragile. The enchantment of death. And this enchantment could only be broken if someone died instead of you."

So….that means….Oh my God!

"I took the curse on me but since I am immortal, it made me unconscious for a day and nothing more."

You did it for me?

"Even if I would have been a mortal, I would have taken this curse anyways and would have died instead."

I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Hon, please don't cry!"

She hugs me and squeezes me tightly. Oh, Elsa! I love you so much.

I kiss her lovingly and she returns me in kind. Slowly we pull apart.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you too, Anna." She coos. For the first time in forever, she finally says what I wanted to hear for so long.

Another fit of tears escapes but I control myself as she holds me close to her heart and continues with the remaining story,

"Afterwards, I came to know from my mother that you're stuck in the diary watching my memories. Meanwhile, I found the sorcerer and froze him to death. Anybody who will try to harm you, will become the prey of my wrath and soon die. And now I will close all contracts of business with Weselton forever. "

"My mother changed the course of time and wiped the minds of the citizens in Arendelle so that nobody realizes the absence of their Princess and death of the Queen. But at least, because of this chaos, we both accepted our love for each other. So love triumphed again!"

I look at her and she looks back. And I know we both are on the same page!

"Let's go back to Arendelle, my Sunshine."

"With pleasure, my Snowflake!"

 _ **"I'll be your dream**_  
 _ **I'll be your wish**_  
 _ **I'll be your fantasy**_  
 _ **I'll be your hope**_  
 _ **I'll be your love**_  
 _ **Be everything that you need**_  
 _ **I'll love you more with every breath**_  
 _ **Truly, madly, deeply do**_  
 _ **I will be strong, I will be faithful**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm counting on**_  
 _ **A new beginning**_  
 _ **A reason for living**_  
 _ **A deeper meaning, yeah**_

 _ **I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_  
 _ **I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_  
 _ **I wanna lay like this forever**_  
 _ **Until the sky falls down on me" ~Cascada**_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **A/N- The Epilogue! Contains sweet and spicy Elsanna. Get ready for the ride!**

 **I thank all of you for your constant support esp #** **CanITellUSmThin** **for your reviews! It meant a lot.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. Because I enjoyed a lot while writing it.**

 **I wish to come back with more Elsanna fanfic for all the Elsanna followers. Till then, Sayonara ;)**

* * *

 _ **"Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"~ Elvis Presley**_

* * *

" Elsa? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Anna. Come in."

Elsa's POV

I hear the door opening and closing. Soft footsteps can be heard approaching me. I can easily make out these unique footsteps from others. But there are so many things that I can. Her voice, her laughter, her mumbling, her awkwardness. Everything comprises of my unique Anna. And the more I see, I feel; the harder I fall for her. She is the only one who keeps me grounded. Keeps my magic in check, in control. She thinks she is ordinary but I know she's not.

She has the greatest power. A power which can destroy and rebuild. A power that keeps me sane. The power to _Love_.

I half-heartedly am doing my Queenly work signing all the contracts and writing letters to the officials. I made sure that all the connections from Weselton are completely cut. And I want the council including all the massive kingdoms to take strict actions against the Duke. For that, I already sent my message to them and in few days a meeting will be held and since I am myself one of the council members it would be quite easy for me to punish him righteously so that an example is set and further no such conspiracies take place.

I want to make sure Anna is safe.

I sigh for the umpteenth time. This is getting tedious. But now that I know Anna is standing right behind me I feel rejuvenated at once.

"You are late today. I thought you would come to my study's a bit early." I chide playfully.

I don't get a response so I turn my head to look at her. I see tears glistening in her eyes. Worried I ask,

"What's wrong?"

And leave my chair instantly and capture her in my arms.

She sobs.

I stroke my hand up and down her back. She stills and then stops crying.

"It's so nice to see you scribbling God-knows-what while sitting at your usual place. I really missed it. I was just trying to engrave this moment in my mind." She says.

"Oh, Anna. My love. I love you so much."

"I love you too, snowflake."

"I like it when you call me snowflake." I smile and wipe away her tears with my thumb.

She grins and then says,

"C'mon! Let's go to sleep. It's already midnight and I'm tired and I want to cuddle."

I pinch her cheeks lightly as I say,

"As my Princess' orders!"

She playfully smacks me and I start giggling,

"C'mon!"

Unlike the other nights when we fell asleep in my study, today we go to my bed chamber.

We change into our respective gowns. Anna quickly averts her gaze from me. Something is off about her. It's not like she hasn't seen me naked so…

"Anna…"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? Did I do anything wrong? You seem a bit off today."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Elsa. On the contrary, actually."

I give her time to continue. She's blushing profusely.

"Elsa. I do have one wish left."

Yes I know she's talking about the three wishes. Two of them were granted. Now she makes the third one. With determination in her eyes.

"I wish that we become one tonight. Physically, mentally, emotionally and in every way possible."

I gasp as involuntary my hand covers my open mouth.

"Anna…."

She continues,

"Make me yours tonight and yours forever."

My cheeks burn in a bright shade of red. Then I let it go! Throwing away my shyness and doubts, I climb on top of her.

We throw away the gowns we wore. Seeing her like this in her naked glory ignites a passion deep within my being. I lunge forward to kiss her hard. Our mouths meshing up. Tongues dancing as we gasp and moan. Finally, the night I dreamt of will become a reality now.

I let go of her lips. She whines. But then moans when I nip at her neck. I taste her skin. So delicious. The unique taste that is Anna. I move to her collarbone and lightly graze my teeth. She gasps and grabs my hair. Finally, with little control over her body, she loosens my hair. I move a bit down. And down. And finally, see the peaks. Rosy peaks. Soft and ready to taste. I kiss them. She mewls. Then finally I start sucking one of them while pinching the other.

"Oh God! Elsa!"

Yes, moan for me!

I bite the hardening bud. She screams in ecstasy.

"Elsa-aa!"

I smell a heady scent filling my nostrils. So I move down to explore. While kissing and licking every small portion of her skin in the way. Then I see the flower already soaking in honey. I take a tentative lick.

"Ah….Elsa…more"

I start devouring her like there's no tomorrow. My groin wanting her touch. And then I see the small bud and suck it hard. With that, she comes undone.

"Elsa-aah-ah!"

I look at her. Flushing skin, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Oh, what a raw beauty! I'm proud of my work. But now I crave her touch.

She knows. She opens her eyes and looks at me with want and desire.

"Now your turn."

"Together!" I demand.

"Okay!"

She widens her legs. I feel my womanhood brushing her. We gasp together. She's already sensitive from her earlier orgasm and I am too just by tasting her and by her meticulous touches. Her hands squeezing my breasts.

"Oh God! Anna!"

"Elsa!"

I move against her in wild abandonment. She matches my rhythm. We both are close. So close.

Our breaths becoming one. Our mouths joined together. Our bodies moving together as one.

We are rising together on the top. Then…..

We fall together from the peak.

"Anna!"

"Oh, Elsa!"

For minutes we just bask in the post-coital bliss. This is what heaven feels like.

I softly whisper resting my head against her neck,

"Anna…Be mine."

"I'm already yours."

I look at her and say,

"What I mean is that would you like to marry me and become immortal? Pretty please! Because without you this immortality is of no use."

"Yes, of course. My love! Nothing could make me happier but to be with you."

We sit up and get dressed in our nightgowns again. Then with my magic, I create two rings. One for Anna. And the other for me.

She slides one ring with a symbol of a snowflake in my ring finger and I slide the other with a symbol of the sun in her ring finger. Then I present her ambrosia of immortality.

With the ceremony complete, we become wives. Anna becomes immortal like me. And our love becomes Eternal.

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
